Un nuevo rival de amores
by akane192530
Summary: Un nuevo chico llega a Nerima y se habita en el dojo Tendo, pero este chicos tiene un gran secreto...¿El antiguo novio de Akane?, ¿Como tomara esto Ranma?, pero sobretodo ¿Porque Akane y el extraño se parecen tanto? Si quieren saberlo pasen y lean, no se arrepentiran.
1. La llegada de Ken-chan?

**Konnichiwa mina-san, como les ha ido :3, a mí no me ha ido mal, así que no me quejo jejeje.**

_**Qué bueno que a ti te haya ido muy bien carito, que bueno.**_

**Gracias primito, muchas gracias *lo voto de la pantalla de un caderazo***

**Espero que les guste el fic, dejen sus rewiers.**

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, fabulosa, extramega zanahoriatomateylechuga Rumiko Takahashi, aplaudan señores, señoras, señoritas y señoritos, n.n …aplaunda le digo!.**

_**Mejor sigan con el fic, yo me encargo de mi prima. Vamos Carito, vamos, déjalos leer.**_

**Pe-per-pero, ellos-ellos no quieren aplaudir.**

_**Si quieren pero están cansados, verdad mina-san.**_

_**Publico: HAI!**_

_**Lo vez, ellos si quieren aplaudir pero están cansados, mejor déjalos leer.**_

**Ok.**

Simbología:

-hola- : Los personajes Hablan.

_Hola_ : Los personajes piensan

_**Hola :**_ Palabras de Antoni (esta en negrita cursiva)

**Hola : **Mis palabras (solo estas en negrita)

**Hola :**__Letreros del señor panda

Disfrútenlo =3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Un nuevo Rival de Amores:**

**Chapter 1: **

**La carta, y la llegada de Ken-chan?**

Akane Pov.

Las saladas lagrimas caían libremente por mi rostro, sentía como la mirada de mi prometido llena de preocupación me atravesaba, pero no me importa, estoy muy feliz, más feliz de lo que pueda imaginar y es que la carta que Ranma acaba de leer me ha dado por fin la noticia que espere desde que _"_esa persona_" _se fue de mi lado, y sus palabras me han calentado mucho el corazón…

Fin Akane Pov.

"_Querida A-chan, regreso a Japón el fin de semana, para quedarme a tu lado y esta vez ya no me iré, no te dejare solo otra vez A-chan, ya quiero ver a Kasumi, Nabiki, y por supuesto a ti._

_No sabes cómo te he extrañado, a ti y a todos, quiero abrasarte, como hace tiempo que no lo hago, quiero probar la dulce comida de Kasumi, y sufrir los chantajes de Nabiki jejeje, recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños siempre hacia algo para chantajearme, y no sabes cómo me dolió que me alejaran de su lado, especialmente que me alejaran de ti A-chan, sabes que siempre fuimos unidos, y quiero verte de nuevo, en la foto que me enviaste hace un tiempo lucias muy hermosa, se nota que a tus 18 años ya seas toda una señorita._

_Te veo el fin de semana, mi hermosa princesa._

_Cuídate._

_Con cariño, Ken-chan"_

Ranma termino de leer la carta que Kasumi le entrego para que él se la diera a Akane con el ceño fruncido, acaso el tal _Ken-chan _se había atrevido a escribirle una carta así a SU prometida, ¡JA!, se notaba que el pobre chico quería morir, o al menos salir lastimado, además, ¿A quién se le ocurre firmar así?, ¿Ken-chan?, que ridículo suena eso.

Iba a pedirle una explicación a Akane cuando esta se abalanzo sobre el logrando que ambos cayeran a la cama de la chica.

Ranma estaba más rojo que un tomate, y no era por estar en la cama, con Akane abrazándolo, solos en la habitación, sino era porque la chica tenía sus pechos sobre su cabeza, y de alguna manera al momento de caer había caído a horcadas sobre él.

Y…entiéndanlo por favor, era un chico en pleno desarrollo y estaba con las hormonas rebeldes, sumándole que la chica que tenia incluso en sus sueños estaba sobre él, en una posición súper extra comprometedora, cualquiera haría una locura, pero él no era cualquiera, él era Ranma Saotome aquel chico que temía tocar a su prometida por miedo a salir volando, de verdad que agradecía que Nabiki se estuviera duchando, porque si nó no se hubieran salvado de sus chantajes. Cuando iba a preguntarle porque se había lanzado a si a sus brazos…y tal vez hacerla reaccionar porque la chica parecía no querer separarse de él…ella se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación cantando…¿En la feria de cepillin?(**no me juzguen)**, huuuuoh, alto ahí, ahora sí que su prometida estaba mal.

Saco la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y la vio doblar para bajar las escaleras dando ¿saltitos?(**ok, puede que no haya tenido infancia…**_**no la has tenido carito…**_**cállate que tú tampoco la has tenido :p ¬¬…**_**ok :'( )**_, una loca idea cruzo por su cabeza, tal vez extraterrestres habían venido a la tierra y habían intercambiado a su prometida por uno de ellos, o tal vez era que Akane estaba demasiado feliz y…no sabía porque se le ocurrió siquiera la primera pregunta, una gran gota de sudor corrió por su cabeza, aunque tuviera 18 años aun seguiría con la mentalidad de un niño de 5.

Bajo rápidamente al escuchar un grito, el cual pudo identificar como el de Kasumi; al llegar a bajo vio lo que nunca pensó ver:

-Akane regañando a Kasumi porque ella le quería echa mostaza a la comida?

El mundo estaba loco ese día, tal vez los extraterrestres intercambiaron a toda su familia y…

*Stop*

+Aparece Ranma molesto en mi cuarto tirando la puerta+

-Oye, ya enserio, basta con lo de los extraterrestres, se que no has tenido infancia pero no me hagas quedar como tonto.-

** -Pe-pero yo-yo quería que tú también te divirtieras así que pensé que…-** no puede acabar porque las lágrimas comenzaron a salir como ríos** -buaaaaa, malo, eres malo-**

_**-No caro él no es malo…ayyy, mira Ranma sabes que, diga lo que le diga no me va a hacer caso así que mejor te vuelves al fic y yo me encargare de que no metan más a los extraterrestres si?-**_

-Ok-Ranma se fue pero cuando estaba por entrar al fic escucho el grito: MALO y una gran gota de sudor se asomó por su frente.

*volviendo al fic*

Luego de ver a Akane regañando a Kasumi por querer echarle mostaza al arroz, vio a su madre feliz tratando de tranquilizar a Kasumi y a Akane sacando varias cosas para cocinar, sip, definitivamente las cosas estaban mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora del almuerzo Nabiki, Kasumi, Nodoka, Akane y Ranma se encontraban cenando, Soun y Genma habían ido arrastrados por el maestro Happosai a una convención de ropa interior en Osaka que duraría un mes, así que tendrían tranquilidad por un largo tiempo, o eso creían…

Ranma miraba con terror los platillos mientras que las demás chicas comían como si nada, esa era la comida que había preparado Akane, se veía normal, incluso parecía deliciosa, miro a los lados viendo si alguien había tenido indigestión pero solo se encontró con las miradas de las chicas que estaban allí.

-Pasa algo hijo?- pregunto Nodoka, era raro que su hijo no quisiera comer.

-Iie oka-san, estoy bien- _que raro, nadie se ha quejado, incluso parecen querer más, esto huele a ga-ga-ga-gaaaa-gaaa-t-a p-chan encerrado_ pensó Ranma.

-Cierto Ranma- le hablo dulcemente Akane, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica le pasara por la espalda-la carta que llego hoy de Ken-chan…-Ranma frunció el ceño al ver a Akane sonrojarse, pero luego vio la reacción de las demás, a Nabiki y a Kasumi se les había puesto los ojos como puntitos y reían como tontas, y su madre soltó una pequeña risita que lo puso nervios-¿Cuándo la enviaron?-

-Pues…creo hace exactamente una seman-no pudo terminar de hablar porque tocaron la puerta del dojo, Ranma se molestó, hace rato que estaba nervioso y ahora sus nervios se volvieron molestia-Ya me harte, me voy a entrenar-termino de decir, aunque tuvo el presentimiento de que nadie lo escucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Akane, Kasumi y Nabiki salieron corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrieron esperando encontrarse con el famoso Ken-chan, pero se decepcionaron al ver al cartero con una carta en la mano.

-La señorita Akane Tendo?-preguntó el cartero viendo a la más joven.

-Soy yo- respondió- Akane

-Una carta para usted-

-Eh…gracias- Akane estaba sorprendida, quien le habría enviado la carta?-Te estoy esperando en el dojo A-chan- leyó Akane en voz alta a la vez que lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y las tres hermanas corrían a toda velocidad hacia el dojo, dejando muy extrañado al cartero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Ranma realizaba una kata de relajamiento con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió de golpe al sentir una presencia desconocida.

En el centro del dojo, para ser más específico a unos dos metros de Ranma se encontraba Akane?.

-Akane?- preguntó, la persona que estaba frente a él era como una copia de Akane, con la diferencia de que "esa persona" tenía unos pantalones azules con un polo blanco pegado al cuerpo, haciendo notar sus muy bien marcados músculos, ¿eh?, ¿músculos?, ¿Desde cuándo Akane tenía músculos?.

-No-respondió con una voz masculina que derretiría a cualquier chica-la pregunta aquí seria ¿Quién eres tú y que haces en MI dojo?-

-¿Tu dojo?-pregunto molesto, quien se creía que era-No lo creo, el dojo es Akane Tendo, MI prometida- Ranma vio como los ojos del extraño se abrían y luego fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cómo que "tu prometida"?-el extraño se veía molesto, seguro que era otro pretendiente de Akane.

-Sí, así es, es MI pro-me-ti-da, y aunque no lo fuera, a ti que te importa?-

-Si me importa, y mucho porque Akane Tendo es mi- el extraño no pudo terminar su oración porque un grito desde la puerta del dojo los hizo voltear a él y a Ranma.

-Ken-chan!-grito Akane desde la entrada del dojo con la voz entrecortada. Al extraño le brillaron los ojos, algo que extrañó a Ranma, y luego dijo en voz baja un: A-chan, que Ranma no hubiera escuchado si hubiera estado cerca de él.

Akane corrió hacia el extraño repitiendo: Ken-chan mientras Nabiki y Kasumi los miraban con los ojos llorosos, Akane se aventó a los brazos de Ken-chan y este la atrapo dando vueltas en el aire.

-No sabes cómo te eh extrañado Ken-chan-

-Y tú tampoco sabes cómo extrañaba estar contigo A-chan- hablaban entre ellos ante la atenta mirada de Ranma.

Todos se encontraban mirando a la feliz pareja, excepto Ranma, que los miraba con molestia.

-Cof cof, alguien me puede explicar ¿QUIEN ES ESTE EXTRAÑO?- grito Ranma exasperado, ya se había hartado de tanto abrazo entre su prometida y el extraño, no sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que el chicos podría ser su nuevo rival de amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Y?, como les pareció, se reciben halagos, tomatazos, osuwaris, criticas, bromas, insultos, mazazos, etc, etc.**

**Jajjajaja, noooo, mentira :3, solo se aceptan halagos n.n.**

**Este es el segundo fic que hago, subiremos los capítulos antes de llegar a la semana, recuérdenlo, y si no subimos los capítulos antes de la semana quiere decir que un extraterrestre no secuestro n.n.**

_**Caro, ¿QUE %&$#"6 TIENES CON LOS EXTRATERRESTRES?, YA ME DISTE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS CON RANMA POR ESO PERO YA ME CANSASTE, CANSATE DE UNA ******* VEZ DE LOS ******* EXTRATERRESTRES!**_

**Ay, ya primito, tranquilo, que se te arruga la piel, n.n no te espabi- no te espables, hayyy como sea n.n**

_**¬¬, carito, sabes qué?, mejor me voy, te dejo sola con tu fic…**_

**NOOOO, no te vayas primito, sabes que sin ti no puedo vivir :'(.**

_**Lo dices como si fuera tu novio o algo por el estilo, ._. ¬¬**_

**Hay, si lo sé, pero ten en cuenta que somos como hermanos, nos criamos juntos, n.n**

_**Bueno, bueno, espero que le haya gustado el capítulo n.n**_

**Y ya lo saben, si no publicamos antes de que termine la semana (el próximo sábado) quiere decir que los "**_**NEKOS" **_**asesinos nos han secuestrado.**

_**Me rindo, contigo no se puede, si no son los extraterrestres son los nekos, y luego que va a ser los "inu asesinos".**_

**HAI¡**

_**u.u, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo mina-san, nos vemos u.u.**_

**DEJEN SUS REWIERS =3.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NA: Gracias amiga, besos.


	2. ¿Me la quieres quitar?

**Konnichiwa mina-san =3, cómo están?, (creo que en el capítulo anterior pregunte lo mismo u.u')**

**Yo estoy de maravilla porque recibí 5 rewiers n.n**

_**Yo también estoy feliz, como una lombriz.**_

**¡ANTONI!, no digas esas cosas, tú no eres una lombriz, eso sería un insulto para las pobrecitas **

_**Te detesto**_

**El sentimiento es mutuo n.n**

_**Esto va a demorar así que mejor los dejo con el fic…**_

Simbología:

-hola- : Los personajes Hablan.

_Hola_ : Los personajes piensan

_**Hola :**_ Palabras de Antoni (esta en negrita cursiva)

**Hola : **Mis palabras (solo estas en negrita)

**Hola :**__Letreros del señor panda

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi ^w^, solo la historia es mía (mi primo no colabora :'( ), este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para divertirme…y molestar a mi primo, disfrútenlo :3.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Un nuevo Rival de Amores:**

**Chapter 2:**

**¿Me la estas robando?**

Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, luego de las palabras que Ranma dijo (grito) se habían instalado en el comedor…

-Bueno, ahora si me podrían explicar ¿quién es este?-Ranma se estaba molestando, primero ese chico se abraza muy cariñosamente con su prometida, luego le roba el lugar, y ahora que, también le quitaría el derecho de querer dormir con ella…

-Oye oye, "este" tiene nombre y es Kenji entendiste?, ¿o quieres que te lo escriba?-Kenji ya se había molestado, ¿Quién era ese?, a la señora Nodoka si la conocía, pero al baka de la trenza no- Nee, A-chan, ¿quién es este?- pregunto mirándolo retadoramente, Ranma solo le devolvió la mirada y luego bufo.

-Oh, Kenji, él es Ranma Saotome, el prometido de Akane- respondió la Señora Nodoka haciendo que Kenji abriera bien los ojos y que Ranma lo mirara superior.

-¿Eso es cierto A-chan?- pregunto molesto, ¿Por qué diablos no le había dicho que tenía un prometido, acaso ya no era importante para ella?, ante este último pensamiento se entristeció, ya no era importante para su dulce A-chan.

Akane al ver la reacción de Kenji le abrazo por la espalda, haciendo que Ranma nuevamente se enfurezca.

-Perdóname Ken-chan, olvide comentártelo-Ranma se molestó.

-No importa "_Ken-chan", _eso lo decidieron nuestros padres así que no te preocupes, además…nadie en su sano juicio querría tener una relación con esta marimacho pechos planos-Ranma posó sus brazos en su cabeza, como siempre lo hacía pero se sorprendió al ver sentir un puñetazo en el estómago y otro en a cara. Callo con los ojos echo espiral.

-Nodoka-san, quisiera hablar con usted un momento- le dijo Kenji a Nodoka luego de sacar su mano del estómago de Ranma.

-Claro Kenji-kun- respondió ella y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Nodoka-san, quisiera hacerle una propuesta, me acabo de enterar de que su hijo esta prometido con Akane, así que quisiera hacerle un examen a su hijo-

-Te escucho Kenji-kun-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nodoka y Kenji salían de la cocina con una sonrisa, todos los miraron raro, incluido Ranma que había despertado.

-Nee A-chan, vamos a entrenar- Akane lo miro con una sonrisa medio nerviosa y asintió con pesadez.

Todos miraron como ambos desparecían por la puerta…Ranma los miraba mal mientras las chicas los miraban con una sonrisa.

Se levantó y se dirigió al dojo ante la atenta mirada de las Tendo y de su madre- Voy a entrenar-fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien A-chan, demuéstrame las cosas que has aprendido mientras yo no estuve aquí, dame con todo- Ranma miraba como ambos estaban el centro del dojo, se sorprendió al ver como Akane sacaba su mazo y corría a toda velocidad hacia Kenji, ante esto Ranma se sintió un poco traicionado, siempre pensó que ella lo usaba solo con él y eso le gustaba…algo.

-YIAAAAA!- grito Akane al momento de correr y tratar de darle a Kenji con su mazo, peor este se hace a un lado y le da una patada que le da en la espalda haciendo que ella diera una vuelta de 180° grados y se estrellara contra la pared.

-¡AKANE!- Ranma corrió con todo lo que le daba sus piernas hacia Akane que se encontraba en el suelo, en tan solo unos segundos se encontraba al lado de su prometida ayudándola a levantarse-¡QUE TE PASA IMBECIL, ¿QUE NO VES QUE CASI LA MATAS?!-

-Eso le pasa por no estar atenta…además- Kenji se acercó al el amenazantemente- ¿Quién DEMONIOS TE CREES TU PARA DECIR IMBECIL BAKA?- de la nada Kenji también saco un mazo y lo dejo aplastado en el piso (**Sufre Ranma, sufre muajajjaja…**_**Ignórenla, está loca**_)

Ranma se levantó molesto, ese chico tenía 10 veces más fuerza que Akane, iba a reclamarle cuando escucho una risa siniestra que hizo que le pasara un escalofrió por la espalda.

-jajajajajajjajajja- Akane se estaba carcajeando aun en el suelo, asustando a los dos hombres –Con que así estamos Ken-chan, bueno, si lo que quieres es acabar en el hospital eso es lo que hare- se levantó con una rapidez que Ranma nunca había visto y entonces se preparó para golpearlo pero Ranma se puso en su camino, apenas y pudo frenar.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?-

-No me llames idiota marimacho, y solo quiero saber que mierda intentas hacer-

-Hago lo que se me dé la regalada gana tarado, y no te tiene que importar _puede que esté preocupado_ - Akane inconscientemente sonrió.

-Si me tiene que importar porque si pasa algo tú padre me mataría-

Akane se quedó callada y Kenji pudo ver como los ojos Akane se opacaban, ese imbécil la estaba humillando, y eso no lo podía permitir.

-A-chan-Kenji bostezo- tengo un poco de sueño, dormiré contigo unas noches ¿Esta bien?- término de decir mirando de reojo a Ranma que lo miraba con la mandíbula desencajada y con odio.

-¿Uh?, está bien Ken-chan- Akane sonrió de medio lado, no dejaría que Ranma le arruinara el día- Yo iré a bañarme, me está entrando un poco de sueño, de seguro Kasumi nos despertara para cenar-

-Entonces te espero para meternos juntos a la cama (**no piensen mal**)- Ranma lo miraba con un rencor puro, y eso le gustaba.

-Me bañare lo más rápido que pueda-

-Está bien, por cierto, ya me inscribí en el Furinkan, desde mañana iré contigo- ambos hablaban como si Ranma no estuviera ahí.

-Que bien, vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos, espero que podamos recuperar el tiempo perdido- Akane salió completamente del dojo dejando a los dos chicos dentro.

-Te voy a dejar algo muy en claro Saotome- Kenji hablo fuerte y claro, haciendo que Ranma lo mirara serio- No voy a permitir que le hagas daño ni que la hagas sufrir-

-Yo nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño a Akane-

-Entonces lucha por ella, porque yo hare que se olvide de ti y encuentre a un bueno hombre- lo miro por última vez y salió del dojo con una sonrisa que Ranma no vio.

-Nadie me la va a quitar entendiste, yo luchare por ella hasta el final- susurro Ranma antes de realiza una kata de relajamiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Qué bueno baño- susurro Akane mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el techo de su habitación.

Justo en ese instante entro Kenji con solo unos boxers (**la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo se escribe n.n')**, este le sonrió a Akane que tenía un pantalón holgado y un polo ancho.

Kenji se tiró a la cama de Akane de cara, esta solo rio ante la acción de él.

-Ken-chan te recomiendo que te pongas algo más…etto…abrigador, en las tardes hace un poco de frio-

-No te preocupes A-chan, soy muy resistente- termino de decir en pose de "soy el más fuerte del mundo", a Akane solo se le escurrió una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero si después te da gripe no me culpes- se echó en la cama de forma vertical seguida de Kenji.

Él le paso una mano por la cintura y ella se puso de costado de modo que quedara con una mano sobre su pecho.

-Duerme bien Ken-chan-

-Duerme bien A-chan _Nadie se te va a ser daño A-chan, te lo prometo_-y con ese pensamiento se durmió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

-¡La cena ya está lista!- grito Kasumi para que bajaran a comer.

Ranma llego de inmediato a la sala y se sentó en su lugar a esperar la deliciosa comida.

-Ranma-kun, podrías ir a despertar a Akane-chan y a Kenji-kun por favor-

-Claro Kasumi jejeje- Ranma sonrió nerviosamente, lo que menos quería hacer era ir a despertar a "el imbécil".

Llego al cuarto de Akane y toco la puerta esperando el permiso para pasar, pero ese permiso nunca llego.

Ranma entro a la habitacion llevándose la sorpresa mas grande de su vida: Akane y Kenji abrazados en la cama, ambos estaban dormidos, pero lo que le molesto era que estaban junto…muy "junto"

-¡¿Qué rayos…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Y que tal,¿ehh?.**

**Perdón por demorarme, *snif*, lo que paso fue que los Nekos asesinos llegaron a mi casa y me querían secuestra, pero yo corrí, y corrí y corrí…y seguí corriendo hasta que…**

**Llego Inuyasha, todo sexy, y me salvo con Tessaiga :3.**

_**Que mentirosa eres, lo que paso no fue así, llego la hermosa de Kagome y los purifico.**_

**Inuyasha: **Keh, yo no eh salvado a nadie.

**Kagome:** Yo tampoco purifique al nekos.

**Sabes Antoni, debería poner seguridad aquí, así nadie entra, ¿No crees?**

_**Sí, lo creo, sería lo mejor.**_

**Cierto.**

**Inuyasha, quisieras ser mi seguridad de puerta n.n**

**Inuyasha: **Keh, ¿Y qué demonios es es…

**Te daré Ramenn**

**Inuyasha: **RAMEN!,está bien, acepto el trabajo

**Sííí, que bueno n.n, Kagome no te preocupes por él, si quiere donde la maldi…ejem…Kikyo yo le daré el doble de Osuwaris que tú le das ok?**

**Kagome:** Ok, te lo dejo en tus manos Carito, chaufa ^w^

**Chaufa…*suspiro*, que buena es Kagome ne?**

Inuyasha y Antoni me miran como si fuera una retrasada

**¿Qué miran, tengo monos en la cara?**

Ambos lo niegan con la cabeza y se van a un lugar más alejado de mí

**¡Ja!, ineptos.**

**Bueno, gracias a las personas que me enviaron los rewiers, *snif*, soy tan feliz.**

**Gracias a:**

**Geraldiakane: **Gracias *w*, me alegra saber que te guste, y lo de quien es ken, bueno, tendrás que esperar a que aparezca muajaja, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Besos.

Vane55: Gracias por tu rewier, me alegra que te haya gustado. Besos :3

Jennifer: Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic ^w^.

Maxhica: Hola amiga, que bueno que te esté gustando el fic, sabes que te quiero ;3 y me importa mucho tu opinión, espero que sigas apoyándome, de verdad te lo agradezco. Y sí, la feria de Cepillin es famosa incluso en Japón ajajajajaja. Sabes, me encanta cuando Ranma tiene celos así que va a ver muchas escenas de celos. Al igual que tú te envió besos y abrazos desde Perú, cuídate linda.

Znta: Yep, it's like going to see a lot of jealousy and will continue saying that Ranma loves Akane. Hope you like the chapter. Kisses.

**Perdónenme si me olvide de alguien. Y muchas gracias a los que me enviaron rewiers, y a los que no por razones x.**

**Espero que dejen sus rewiers ^w^ .**

**Besos.**

**Akane192530.**


	3. Un nuevo alumno

**Konichiwaaa, mina-san n.n, estoy muy pero muy feliz…**

**Sin más los dejo con el capítulo…**

_**Disfrútenlo mina-san =3 n.n**_

**Esta de más decirles que los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi ^w^**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_.

Simbología:

-hola- : Los personajes Hablan.

_Hola_ : Los personajes piensan

_**Hola :**_ Palabras de Antoni (esta en negrita cursiva)

**Hola :**Mis palabras (solo estas en negrita)

**Hola :**Letreros del señor panda

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Un nuevo Rival de Amores:**

**Chapter 3:**

**El primer día de clases…no ser chico violento gata resbalosa**

_Escenas del capítulo anterior:_

Ranma entro a la habitación llevándose la sorpresa más grande de su vida: Akane y Kenji abrazados en la cama, ambos estaban dormidos, pero lo que le molesto era que estaban junto…muy "juntos"

-¡¿Qué rayos…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Qué rayos…-

El grito que dio Ranma los despertó a ambos…se miraban como si fueran inus (**Quería poner extraterrestres pero mi primo me detuvo, luego iba a poner gato pero Ranma me iba a regañar así que no me quedo otra que poner a los inu-Inuyasha:** Claro, como nosotros siempre somos los últimos keh!** - ya, ya Inuyasha, no quieres comer Ramen?- Inuyasha: **RAMEN!) pero luego salieron de su trance al escuchar a Kasumi preguntar si todo estaba bien a lo que Akane contesto con un grito.

-Akane…me puedes explicar¿Qué está pasando aquí?- trataba, de verdad que trataba de mantener la calma y no aventarse sobre ese chico a estrangularlo con sus propias manos por haber estado tan cerca con SU marimacho.

-¿Eh?, ¿De qué hablas Ranma?, nosotros solo estábamos durmiendo- se estiró- vamos Ken-chan- dijo dirigiéndose a Kenji- Kasumi ya preparo la cena-

Akane le sonrió a Kenji y paso al lado de Ranma rosando sin querer su brazo con el torso de él.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?- pregunto molesto Ranma.

-Qué Akane tenga a un buen hombre para que la cuide…y dudo que tú lo seas-

-¿Y tú si lo eres?-

-Tal vez- Kenji lo miro con superioridad y salió de la habitación pero al estar a un lado de Ranma le dijo en un susurro- Si no quieres perderla lucha por ella-

Ranma se quedó estático, le había dicho lo mismo que en el dojo, cuando salió del shock simplemente le dijo al igual que en el dojo- No dejare que me la quites-No te la estoy quitando, solo quiero que vea que tú no eres el hombre para ella-

Ambos se miraron con odio, simplemente bufaron y se dirigieron a la sala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Continuara….de inmediato n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente los tres jóvenes se dirigían al Furinkan, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo iban caminando tranquilamente, Akane caminaba en la acera, Kenji y Ranma en la barda que rodea al rio.

Ranma iba perdido en sus pensamientos, el día de anterior no había podido dormir bien…

Flash back.

Ya había terminado de cenar, seguía molesto por la escena de antes pero lo mejor sería olvidarlo _Claro, como es tan fácil olvidar que TU prometida estaba durmiendo muy pegado a otro _se regañó mentalmente.

Estaba seguro que ahora también dormiría con ella, así que simplemente cuando ambos decidieron irse a dormir, yo me paré en el árbol que está justo al lado del cuarto de mi marimacho...sí, es MI marimacho, ya no tengo miedo de negar mis sentimientos, pero no se lo puedo decir a ella, apenas lo reconozco por mí mismo *suspiró*.

Sentí como ambos estaban justo al lado de la ventana, que bueno, así podía escuchar todo lo que dijeran...

-No sabes cómo te extrañe "_Akane"_- la sangre hirvió dentro de mí, había dicho su nombre…como…como…como si fuera algún dios o algo por el estilo.

-Yo también te eh extrañado Ken-chan, todas las noches pensaba cunado volverías, como te comportarías, que tanto habías cambiado- los ojos de mi Akane se llenaban de lágrimas- quería estar contigo, abrasarte como lo hago ahora- su voz se quebró y se abrazó a Kenji, sentía como el corazón se me rompía pedacito por pedacito- pero…- se iba separando de él y lo miraba a los ojos con un brillo especial, un brillo con el que solo me veía a mí- Cuando él llego, mi mundo cambio, hemos pasado muchas aventuras, el sanó mi corazón- Se nota que lo quieres mucho-respondió Kenji, una loca idea paso por mi cabeza, podría ser que…tal vez… solo tal vez…estuvieran hablando de mi…_Si claro, y yo no le tengo miedo a los ga….ga….g…a…t… a esos animales de 4 patas…_

-Sí- respondió Akane- daría la vida por él, aunque…ya la di- esa frase hace que casi me caiga del árbol, sin duda estaban hablando de mí, pero…recuerda lo de Jusenkyo?,¿ Acaso ella recuerda que estuvo a punto de morir…-Si…me lo contaste en tu última carta, y el mal agradecido después de gritar que te amaba lo negó- me sonroje, y como si estuviéramos conectados ella también se sonrojo-Ya te dije que fue una ilusión o tal vez un sueño, no creo que él sea capaz de mentir en esas cosas aunque posiblemente lo haya hecho por miedo a que yo lo rechace-_exacto, que inteligente eres 'kane _(**Ranma en sus pensamientos le dice 'kane a Akane oki? ^^**)-bueno, él siempre fue un poco (**BASTANTE**) torpe y seguro no se dio cuenta que me arriesgué por él-

-Yo te voy a proteger Akane- le dijo Kenji, me vuelvo a repetir la pregunta que me atormenta, ¿Quién %#/%#$ se cree que es?.

-Suenas como novio celoso jejeje-

-Él no te merece Akane- _¿Y tú si niño bonito?_

-Mejor vallamos a dormir Ken-chan-

-Está bien A-chan- los estaba mirando fijamente hasta que Kenji volteo a verme –Ya la escuchaste, ella te quiere, aprovecha- luego de eso se cerró la cortina, para mi mala suerte.

Fin flash back.

-Miren-¿Quién será ese chico?- Se parece mucho a Tendo- ¿No será que es Kenji-kun?-Puede ser, ¿Pero no que se había ido a vivir a América?-Tal vez regreso-

Al entrar al colegio, los murmullo no se hicieron esperar, _Acaso las chicas del colegio también conocen al niño bonito?_Se preguntaba Ranma.

Una chica de cabellos castaño rojizo, alta, de contextura delgada y ojos color rosa se acercó a los tres muchachos.

-¿Kenji-kun?- preguntó la chica.

-Sí, soy yo, usted es…?-

-Qué raro que no me recuerdes Kenji, soy Momoko-

-¡Momoko!, que sorpresa, no te reconocí, has cambiado bastante- Kenji le agarro de la mano e hizo que se diera una vuelta.

-Ya estas hecha toda una señorita, no como antes que solo eras una chica que apenas y podía matar una mosca- Kenji sonrió burlón, a la chica se le hincho una vena en la frente y entonces saco un yoyo y se lo aventó en la cara haciendo que Kenji cayera al suelo con los ojos hecho espiral y con las manos hechas cuernitos.

-Sí, tienes razón Kenji, ya no soy esa chica-

-Momoko, señorita traviesa, porque no te he visto desde que Ken-chan se fue?- Akane se acercó a la chica de ojos rosa y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo que pasa amiga es que a mí me cambiaron de colegio, me pusieron en el colegio San Heberek, no sabes lo horrendo que fue, tuve que soportar a una loca que siempre estaba con su "jojojojojojo", era un loca, pero por fin después de rogarle a mi padre que me cambiaron de colegio, me cambiaron-

Ranma que se había quedado callado desde que la chica llego, pero tenía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad.

-Ejem-carraspeó-¿Disculpa, quién eres?-

-¡Ranma!, no seas mal educado- Akane le grito a Ranma, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no los había presentado, sonrió nerviosamente y miro a Ranma pidiéndole una disculpa silenciosa.-Jejejeje, perdón por no presentarlos- los miro a ambos y entonces dijo: -Momoko Ranma, Ranma Momoko. Listo, ya se conocen-

Ranma iba a hablar pero la campana sonó y tuvieron que correr a sus aulas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien alumnos- hablo la miss Hinako- El día de hoy tenemos a dos nuevos alumnos- señaló a la puerta- pasen- y luego comenzó a escribir sus nombres en la pizarra- Él es Kenji – lo señalo- según me informaron casi todos lo conocen a sí que no es necesario escribir su apellido- a todos les cayó una gotita de sudor- y esta señorita es Momoko Akitsuki, y según me informaron también la conocen así que siéntense en los dos lugares vacíos que hay, que suerte que justo hayan dos :3- A todos se les sombreo la frente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la hora del almuerzo, Akane y Momoko salieron a comer, Kenji y Ranma las alcanzarían después.

_Bien, es hora de poner mi plan en marcha._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kenji se encontraba saliendo de la oficina del director, aún tenía unos asuntos que arreglar por su transferencia, cuando se encontró con cierta pelirroja con ojos azul-grisáceo. _¿Qué es lo que planeas Ranma?_ Se preguntó cuándo vio a la pelirroja caminar hacia él con una mirada coqueta.

-Buenos días, Kenji-sempai- _Seguro que ahorita cae en mi juego, te voy a sacar todo lo que tienes con Akane._

-Buenos días, preciosura- _Bien, te seguiré el juego Ranma._-¿Cómo te va?-

Ranma se sorprendió.

-¿Disculpe Kenji-sempai, me conoce?-

-No lo creo, esta hermosa carita nunca la olvidaría-

_Bueno, tengo que aprovechar la ocasión para sacarle la información sobre Akane_ -Pero que cosas dice Kenji-sempai, ¿No cree que Tendo-sempai se pueda molestar por esto, porque, es su novia verdad?-

-¿Akane?- "Ranko" asintió con la cabeza- No, ella no es mi novia, solo me divierto con ella- Ranma lo miro con odio, como se atrevía ese…ese…-Pero ahora que estás tú, ya tengo con que divertirme-

Ranma lo miro con miedo ¿Quiso decir lo que cree que quiso decir?

-jejejejeje, recuerdo que tengo algo importante que hacer Kenji-sempai, solo pase a saludar- Ranma estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero de pronto se vio "atrapada" contra una pared.

-No te me escapas muñeca-

-Suéltame maldito imbécil- Ranma intentaba empujar a Kenji pero este era muy fuerte, _Sera interesante pelear con él_¸ pensó-Eres un desgraciado que solo quiere jugar con las mujeres, en este mismo instante voy a decirle a Akane lo que me acabas de decir-

Kenji sonrió burlón, ¿Qué le iba a decir?-Y…¿Qué le vas a decir…"_Ranma"- _Ranma se sorprendió, ¿Él sabía que se transformaba?-Acaso le vas a decir a Akane: Hey Akane, me convertí en mujer para descubrir que Kenji solo quiere jugar contigo y estaba en lo cierto. ¿Eso le vas a decir?, eso es jugar sucio Ranma.-

-¿Quién te lo di-¿Quién me lo dijo?- Ranma asintió con la cabeza- Akane me cuenta todo, sabes que tiene varias fotos tuyas, me ha mandado varias-

-Kenji…sobre lo que dijiste sobre que estabas jugando con ella?- le preguntó serio- si me entero que es verdad yo-No lo es- Kenji lo interrumpió- Nunca sería capaz se engañar a Akane de esa manera-

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, Ranma ogro distinguir un brillo extraño en los ojos de Kenji, eran iguales a los de Akane, tenían ese brillo inocente. Se dieron la vuelta y dirigieron a lugares distintos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los tres jóvenes estaban saliendo del colegio, Momoko se había quedado castigada por indisciplina.

El ambiente era uno pacifico, hasta que…

-Ni hao airen- Shampoo aterrizo sobre la cabeza de Ranma con su bicicleta, luego de un salto salió de ella y lo abrazó.

Akane y Kenji carraspearon, la chinita (**No me cae Shampoo**) por fin se dio cuenta de los dos jóvenes, pero al verlos dio un grito y soltó a Ranma retrocediendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Haber dos chicas violentas, Shampoo estar volviéndose loca o tal vez seguir durmiendo- Shampoo se jalo la piel dando un gran grito haciendo que todos los alumnos que estaba por allí los miraran.

-No estar soñando, entonces Shampoo volverse loca- se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos y empezó a susurrar que no estaba loca.

-No estás loca Shampoo- habló Ranma haciendo que Shampoo lo mirara como si fuera un dios (**que descubrimiento**)- Lo que pasa es que él es un amigo de Akane-

-Ohhhh, veo que chica violenta por fin encontrar a chico violento- habló mirando a Akane y luego a Kenji- Bueno, no importar, con tal de que chica violenta ya no meterse con airen-

-Veo que esta es la gata resbalosa de la que me hablaste- le dijo Kenji a Akane mirando fijamente a Shampoo, esta, al escuchar como la habían llamado se molestó y camino frente a Kenji.

-Yo no ser gata resbalosa, yo ser Shampoo chico violento- le respondió molesta.

-Y yo no ser chico violento, yo ser Kenji gata resbalosa- la miro con superioridad, Shampoo saco sus bomboris(**creo que se escribía así**) y se puso en posición de combate.

-Chico violento querer pelear-

-Solo si gata resbalosa querer perder- Kenji también se puso en posición de combate, Ranma noto un detalle, su posición era igual a la de Akane cuando peleaba.

Akane jalo el polo de Kenji y este la miró, Shampoo y Ranma miraban como Kenji se paraba derecho frente a Akane y le miraba a los ojos, como si estuvieran en una pelea visual, al final vieron a Kenji suspira y pasar de largo con Akane.

-Que te vaya bien con Shampoo Ranma- dijo Akane al desaparecer junto con Kenji de la vista de ambos.

-Ranma invitar a cenar a Shampoo?- Shampoo al ver a Ranma desprevenido se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello pero entonces recordó algo.

-Ranma tener que esperar, Shampoo tener que ir a dejar entrega, pero mañana no a ver escusa- al terminar de hablar se subió a su bicicleta y desapareció por los techos de Nerima.

Ranma solo suspiró, camino en dirección al dojo Tendo y entonces su estómago rugió justo al pasar por la calle del Ucchan's, _Como quisiera que Ukyo no se haya ido de vacaciones con su padre_, suspiró nuevamente y se dirigió al dojo.

Mañana le esperaba un nuevo día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PERDONNNNN!, sé que me eh demorado pero tengo una excusa, una muy buena, los nekos asesinos quisieron atacarme pero Inuyasha me salvó,*suspiro*, pero lograron algo más peligroso me ataco…**

**Las tareas, mi mamá me dijo: Si no haces las tareas, no prendes la computadora, y tuve que hacerla toda, además me dejan mucha tarea. _ **

_**A mí me dio flojera =3**_

**Como siempre mi primito tan animado…**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Maxhika, y znt, luego les respondo si?**

**Me están botando**** u.u**

**Bueno chicos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Besos **_**y abrazos.**_

_**Inuyasha…**_

**Inuyasha:** Esta bien….Gracias por leer y dejen sus rewiers, Keh!, ya lo dije, ahora dame mi ramen.

**Esta bien.**

+Le doy a Inuyasha su ramen+

**Cha**_**ufa.**_

**Akane192530.**


	4. Tenemos promblemas, muchos problemas

**Ko-ko-konnichiwa mina-sa- ***se escucha el maullido de un gato* _**miauuu…**_

**KYAAAAAAAAA**

*****se ve un camino de polvo que comienza desde mi silla hasta la puerta de mi casa*

**KYAAAA, LOS NEKOS ME ATANCAN YIAAAAA.**

_**n.n', cre-creo que mi prima se a traumado con los nekos jejejeje.**_

**Inuyasha: **Espera!, no te vayas, no me has dado mi ramen!

*Antoni mira como Inuyasha va hacia mí que corro como una loca en círculos*

_**Mejor lean el capítulo mina-san jejeje n.n'…u.u'**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Simbología:

-hola- : Los personajes Hablan.

_*Hola*_ : Los personajes piensan

_Hola :_ Palabras de Antoni (esta en negrita cursiva)

Hola :Mis palabras (solo estas en negrita)

Hola :Letreros del señor panda

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Bueno, jejeje, los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, ok n.n …. Noooo, yo quiero que Ranma sea mío, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no soy Rumiko?... aunque, yo soy hombre.**_

_**:c…. Ok, mejor sigan con la historia c:…A veces creo que soy bipolar u.u…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 4:

Tenemos problemas, muchos problemas Parte I.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma solo suspiró, camino en dirección al dojo Tendo y entonces su estómago rugió justo al pasar por la calle del Ucchan's, *_Como quisiera que Ukyo no se haya ido de vacaciones con su padre*_, suspiró nuevamente y se dirigió al dojo.

Mañana le esperaba un nuevo día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma despertó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, temprano.

Había tenido una pesadilla, una horrible, horrible pesadilla.

Las dos cosas más que odiaba en el mundo: lo gatos….y Kenji.

*_Maldito_*

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*En algún lugar cerca de Nerima*

-jijijijijijijiji todas estas chicas tienen buen gusto- Hapossai iba saltando de techo en techo.

-Aya voy Akane-chan jijijijijiji-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-NO!- Akane gritó con todas sus fuerzas –no lo pienso hacer Ken-chan, ni loca-

-Lo tienes que hacer A-chan, fue un reto- insistió Kenji.

-Pero-pe-pe-pe-pero-

-Nada de peros A-chan, perdiste el reto-

-Está bien-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Ranma entró corriendo al dojo y se encontró con una imagen que nunca esperó:

Akane y Kenji. Akane debajo de Kenji. Akane debajo de Kenji con un brazo sobre su cabeza. Akane debajo de Kenji con un brazo sobre su cabeza y el otro brazo cerca de su espalda. Akane debajo de Kenji con un brazo sobre su cabeza y el otro brazo cerca de su espalda y Kenji tiene los brazos a la altura de Akane. Ambos mirándolo.

-Cierto, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- una pelirroja salió de la espalda de Ranma mirándolos a ambos con tristeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Alguno de ustedes entiende mina-san.**_

**Publico:** No!

_**Entonces regresemos a exactamente una hora:**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era sábado…sip, habían pasado varios días desde que Kenji había llegado al dojo y todo seguía normal…claro, si a normal lo llamabas que Ranma se la pasara todo el rato persiguiendo a Kenji y este pare siempre con Akane.

Ese día era sábado, después de desayunar Ranma decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, al contrario de Akane y Kenji que se habían quedado en el dojo para jugar un rato.

-Bien A-chan, te parece si jugamos…humm…Twister-

-¿Eh?...cla-claro Ken-chan- *_A veces creo que no fueron suficientes los juegos que jugábamos de niños* _pensó Akane.

-Bien- respondió simplemente Kenji sacando de su espalda el juego…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(2 minutos después).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien Akane, ya está listo- Kenji se secó el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo.

-Bu-bueno, jejejeje 'n'.'n''''- a Akane le salieron varias gotitas de sudor en la frente y simplemente sonrió nerviosa.

(N/a: **Para los que no saben el juego, o al menos no saben cómo jugar de dos el caso es muy fácil; consiste en una pequeña manta de tela (o como sea) que tiene 4 colores: verde, amarillo, azul y rojo; de largo tiene 6 bolitas…para más información buscar la imagen en internet si?.**

**El juego se supone que es de tres a más, pero, si uno va a jugar de dos, entonces cada uno le puede decir al otro en orden en donde tiene que poner la mano, o el pie…. ¿me dejo entender?)**

-Bien, yo empiezo…hummm…- Kenji sobo su barbilla con la mano en pose de…etto…en pose de pensador- bueno, pon la mano izquierda en el quinto círculo amarillo-

Akane lo miro mal pero le hizo caso, ahora le tocaba su venganza:-Pon el pie izquierdo en el tercer círculo verde.-

-Pon el pie izquierdo en el primer círculo rojo- Akane hizo esfuerzo y puso el pie en donde le correspondía.

-Pon la mano izquierda en el quinto círculo azul-*_a ver como sales de esta ken-chan_*

*_Baka_*pensó Kenji, con dificultad puso su mano atrás de la cabeza de Akane.

-Pon tu mano derecha en el sexto círculo azul-

-Pon tu pie derecho en el cuarto círculo azul-

Y así, entre tanto movimiento, Kenji se atrevió a jugar con fuego, el pobre nunca supo que se iba a quemar, pero no solo él, sino también Ranma y Akane.

-Akane, te apuesto a que te caes primero que yo-

-¿Es un reto Ken-chan?- preguntó con voz desafiante.

-Tómalo como quieras A-chan- sonrió socarronamente.

-Bien- respondió simplemente Akane.

-Ahora A-chan, pon tu mano izquierda en el segundo círculo azul-

-Es-está bien- Akane trato de poner su mano en donde le correspondía pero estaba algo lejos, lo intento pero eso ocasionó que su pie resbalara un poco, para al final terminar con las piernas juntas entre las de Kenji, con una mano en la cabeza de este y otra en su espalda.

-Pero que torpe eres A-chan, acabamos de comenzar y ya perdiste jajajajaja- Kenji se carcajeaba de ella hasta que esta lo jalo del cabello haciendo que muestre una mueca de dolor.

-no te burles baka-

-Está bien, está bien…coftorpecof-

-¡KEN-CHAN!-

-jajajajajaja, perdón A-chan, no se volverá a repetir jejeje n.n, bueno, por perder el juego ahora tendrás que…(_Insertar aquí redoble de tambores_)….disfrazarte de Lala (1)-

-¡¿QUÉ?!, estás loco si crees que me voy a disfrazar de ella-

-Bueno, entonces de….Tiffa (2)-

-Tampoco me voy a disfrazar de ella-

-umm…Ikaros(3)?-

-No-

-Ako (4)-

-Pervertido-

-Riko(4)-

-Ellas son hermanas!-

-Ninfus(3)-

-N-o:NO-

-Luise(2)-

-Nopi no-

-Siesta(3)-

-NO!-

-Moka(4)-

-No…-

-Yui(5)-

Akane movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Asuna(5)-

-Te digo que n-

-Entonces!- Kenji ya se había molestado, le había dicho todos los nombres de los animes que recordaba y ella aún no se decidía- ¡Aunque digas que no te vas a disfrazar de Kagome(6)-

-NO!- Akane gritó con todas sus fuerzas –no lo pienso hacer Ken-chan, ni loca-

-Lo tienes que hacer A-chan, fue un reto- insistió Kenji.

-Pero-pe-pe-pe-pero-

-Nada de peros A-chan, perdiste el reto-

-Está bien- desistió Akane, no podría pelear con él, una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza era muy difícil sacársela.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Ranma entró corriendo al dojo asustándolos a ambos, y haciendo que Kenji del susto callera sobre Akane.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma salió a caminar después de desayunar, se sentía estresado, estar escuchando todo el tiempo como _El niño bonito _le hacía cumplidos a Akane en todo momento le hacía querer vomitar *_Solo yo tengo derecho de llamarla así, hmp, solo yo puedo dormir con ella, solo y-_* Ranma se sorprendió por sus pensamientos y se sonrojo furiosamente.

Iba caminando sin rumbo hasta que choco contra algo…o alguien.

-Ay, cuidad-¿ tú no eres el prometido de Akane?- pregunto de repente la persona con la que había chocado.

-Sí, ¿Tu eres?- Ranma vio como se le escurría una enorme gota en la cabeza de la chica.

-Voy en tu clase, soy amiga de Akane y de Kenji- la chica se sonrojo al decir el nombre del chico.

-¡Momoko!- exclamo Ranma al recordarla.

-No… que va, yo un caracol mágico que vino a llevarte a caracolandia-

-Sabes, no tienes que ser sarcástica, ¿Y qué haces por aquí?-

-Nada, solo doy un paseo- respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?- ofreció Ranma, aunque en realidad quería saber más cosas sobre el pasado de Akane y _el niño bonito_.

-Claro, porque no-

Ambos se dirigieron hacia una cafetería que estaba cerca, era una cafetería maid así que fueron atendidos por una de ellas, los guio a una mesa que estaba cerca a otra en donde estaba un rubio que miraba a la chica que los estaba atendiendo, *_Seguro es un acosador_* pensaron ambos.

-Y…cuéntame, como fue que conociste a Akane y a el niñ- etto, digo a Kenji jejeje n.n'- Ranma rio nerviosamente mientras que la chica frente a él lo miraba mal.

-Fue…cuando yo llegue a Nerima-comenzó a contarle a Ranma con vos de nostalgia…

Flash Back:

-Mami, ¿Por qué dejamos a papi?- pregunto una pequeña niña pelirroja, con un chort y un polito con la imagen de un dango.

-Hijita, ve a jugar ¿sí?- Momoko, como niña obediente que era, fue a jugar, entonces los vio, eran 4 niños y una señora, estaban en un parque, había dos niños iguales, uno de ellos era hombre.

Llevada por la curiosidad, la pequeña Momoko se dirigió hacia donde estaban esos niños, cuando la señora la vio y le sonrió.

-Acércate pequeña- le dijo la señora, Momoko se dirigió hacia ella con curiosidad, ella tenía muchos niños- Hola, yo soy Akeni, y ellos son: Akane- señalo a una pequeña niña muy parecida a la señora- él es Kenji- señalo al hombrecito que estaba al lado de Akane, ambos eran igualitos- Nabiki- dijo y una niña con dos colitas apareció tras de ella- y Kazumi- la niña se me acerco y me dijo:- Mucho gusto, yo soy Kasumi Tendo, espero que nos llevemos bien.-

Luego de la presentación…

Fin del Flash Back.

-Luego de la presentación me volví la mejor amiga de los chicos, siempre estábamos juntos, hasta que se llevaron a Kenji a América- terminó de relatar la pelirroja, Ranma se quedó sorprendido, desde tanto tiempo se conocían esos dos?.

-Huy, mira la hora que es, tengo que ir a ver a Kenji y a Akane, ayer quede con ellos, ¿tú también vas a ir al dojo?¿Supongo que como Akane es tu prometida la vas a visitar todos los días ne?- Momoko sonrió pícaramente, a ese chico le gustaba Akane, se notaba a distancia lo celoso que se ponía cuando un chico se le acercaba.

Ranma se sonrojo por el comentario, pero la miro bien y sonrió arrogantemente, tenía un as bajo la manga- Sabes, yo creo que solo vas a ir al dojo por Kenji- Momoko se sonrojo y lo asesino con la mirada, Ranma trago saliva, era mejor no hacer enojar a las mujeres.

-Bueno, basta de charla, vas a ir al dojo ¿sí o no?, por cierto, ¿Dónde vives?-

-Bueno, yo vivo en el dojo- Ranma se sonrojo al ver la mirada picara de Momoko-mejor paguemos la cuenta si?-

Ambos pagaron la cuenta y una la maid que los había atendido los despidió del local, con el acosador rubio mirándola.

Iban en un silencio un poco incómodo, no sabían de qué hablar, pero justo a unas dos calles del dojo, ambos se sobresaltaron, a Ranma se le levanto la trenza y a Momoko se le alzo un pelo en la cabeza, ambos se miraron, y como si tuvieran el mismo pensamiento, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacia el dojo.

Al llegar entraron directo a la cocina, Kasumi y Nodoka estaban haciendo la cena cuando ellos llegaron corriendo.

-¡¿Dónde están?!- preguntaron ambos, al mismo tiempo, y casi gritaron.

-En el dojo- respondieron ambas mujeres señalando le puerta del dojo.

Ranma corrió con todas sus fuerzas al dojo, seguido de Momoko, entonces abrió la puerta del dojo haciendo que está casi se rompa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó molesto, vio como ambos lo miraban y entonces escucho la voz de Momoko a sus espaldas.

-Cierto, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

Akane y Kenji solo los vieron a ambos con curiosidad reflejada en el rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

**Y-y-y-y-y que-que les pare-pareció min-mina-san; per-perdón por-por demorar casi to-do un-un mes, lo-lo qu-que paso fue que-que m-me tenía que po-po-poner al dia en algunos cuader-cuadernos….**

_**Yo les explico, lo que paso fue que las tareas se le amontonaron, está en época de exámenes, y aparte que Inuyasha no la quiso proteger de los nekos asesinos porque no le dio Ramen.**_

**Inuyasha:** Khe!, no la pienso proteger hasta que no me de mi Ramen.

_**Gracias a las personas enviaron rewiers, y a las que nonos los dejan por x razones. Gracias a:**_

Znta: I see that we are two people who do not like Shampoo, and yep, you're right with what you talked about Ranma's mother and Kenji.  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter, kisses.

Shiroki-san: Gracias por el comentario, y no me moleste tranquis, ahora si ya le puse esas cositas a los pensamiento (ni se cómo se llaman), espero que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n

Goreti Jack Moon: Bueno, atraparon a mi prima jejeje n.n, gracias por decir que la historia esta Kawai *w*, te lo agradezco, y si lo pienso seguir.

**Inuyasha:** Khe!, Hola, sabía que tenía admiradores incluso en un fic que no es mío, khe!

aio hyuuga: Yo también grito asi ;3, si, que bueno que Akane lo detuvo porque no creo que a Kenji le hubiera gustado tener una prometida asi ;3. Gracias por los ánimos, cuídate n.n

**Inuyasha: **Khe!, otra admiradora, asi soy yo n.n. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo,(si no lo digo no me dan ramen), dejen sus rewiers.


End file.
